The Day Snixx Almost Ruined Christmas!
by slbsp-33
Summary: Santana causes a scene while waiting in line to see Santa Claus at the mall. Now she is desperately trying to think of a way to make it up to Brittany and their two children. When she comes up with an idea the mysterious events start happening.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is a Christmas story I have been working on for the past few weeks. That's why I haven't updated my other stories. I wanted to get this story done in one shot. It's long but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear what you think about it.**

**I don't own Glee. This is written for entertainment purposes only**

_**The Day Snixx Almost Ruined Christmas!**_

Santana stood there trying desperately to keep her emotions under control. It was well known by everyone in Santana's life that she absolutely hated waiting in line for more than a few minutes. At this very moment she was scowling so much her forehead was all wrinkled. Standing there she suddenly felt the familiar feeling she got when Brittany was looking at her. Sure enough she looked to her right and her brown eyes met blue eyes. Brittany smiled and winked at her which immediately relaxed Santana so the scowl was gone and in its place a smile.

Brittany then looked at the small, blonde haired boy who was standing in front of Santana in line. Santana's hands were resting on each of his shoulders. His face was scrunched up in a scowl just like Santana had had on her face before Brittany's wink. Brittany reached over and tugged on the white ball at the end of the Santa hat he was wearing so the attached jingle bell made a jingling noise. The boy looked at his mother and when she smiled at him his scowl was gone and replaced with a smile. Brittany loved that she had that effect on the two moodiest people in her life.

After watching Brittany do her magic on their six year old son Jonathan, Santana leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Just be happy she didn't make you dress up as an elf like she did when you were 3, plastic ears included." Jonathan giggled which was magic to Santana's ears.

"Mommy, Mami's not wearing her Santa hat," said the little caramel skinned, dark haired girl standing in front of Brittany.

Santana wanted so badly to give the girl her best Snixx glare but that wouldn't be appropriate parenting behavior. Santana did her best to avoid looking at Brittany because she knew there would be a pout on her face and her pouts were Santana's greatest weakness. She could feel Brittany's eyes looking at her and no matter how hard she tried not to look the pull to look into those eyes was too great. Sure enough when their eyes met Brittany was pouting.

"Britt, I've got a rep to protect." Santana whined.

"What rep San? You are a high school Spanish teacher."

"Exactly can you imagine how the kids at school would laugh if they saw me standing in line at the mall wearing a Santa hat waiting to see Santa Claus with my family. You remember how teenagers can make sarcastic remarks to their teachers." Santana continued whining.

"I don't remember ever saying anything sarcastic to any of my teachers as a teenager but you on the other hand…well let's says it's karma baby." Brittany smiled.

"I promise I'll wear the hat when we get our annual family picture taken with Santa but please don't make me wear it while waiting in line." Santana gave Brittany her best puppy dog pleading eyes because she knew Brittany couldn't resist them.

"Oh, ok. You are such a Grinch sometimes." Brittany knew Santana would wear the hat for the picture and that was enough to make her happy.

Santana looked at their six year old daughter and gave her a huge smile to reassure her that she would wear the hat in their family picture. It had been tradition and Santana was big on tradition.

Alexis, their six year daughter, looked like Santana because she was her birth mother but her personality was all Brittany. It was odd because Brittany was Jonathan's birth mother but his personality was all Santana. Santana thinks it had something to do with the fact Brittany and she were pregnant with the kids at the same time.

Santana looked ahead and saw the line was moving slowly. She had begged Brittany to not go see Santa on a Saturday because the line at the mall would be too long. Santana thought a Wednesday night would be better but Brittany and Alexis both had their hearts set on seeing Santa today, and Santana can't say no to her girls. Jonathan wouldn't admit it because he tries to be tough like Santana but he was excited to see Santa too. Both of the kids still believe in Santa and this could be the last year which is kind of sad but with Brittany as their mother they will forever have the magic of Christmas in their heart.

Santana's mind began to wander as they waited in line and as she looked at their children. She smiled as she started to think about how Brittany and she managed to become pregnant at the same time six years ago.

_**Santana POV and Voice Over**_

_When we turned 26 and had been married for 4 years, Brittany and I decided we wanted to start a family. And yes, we ended up living back in Lima even though when we were in high school we couldn't wait to get out of this loser town. I teach Spanish at the high school. I got the job right after I graduated from university when Mr. Martinez decided he'd rather go back to being a tooth model. That man does have some beautiful, white teeth and a great smile. It broke a lot of girls hearts when we found he was gay our Senior year. Brittany is a preschool teacher and teaches dance 2 days a week at a local dance studio. We love living in Lima and being so close to our families. We are happy our children get to have their grandparents in their lives on daily basis._

_When we decided it was time to start a family, Brittany was so excited she wanted to be the one to carry our first child. Brittany's first insemination procedure wasn't successful which the doctor had prepared us for but still it was disappointing. Her second procedure wasn't successful either which emotionally affected both us but it definitely affected Brittany more since she felt like she had somehow failed me by not getting pregnant. I reassured she had not failed me in anyway. Getting pregnant wasn't anything she had control over. _

_We had already decided if Brittany didn't get pregnant after the second procedure that we would switch and I would go through two procedures to try and conceive our child. Brittany was disappointed but she wanted us to start a family so badly and it didn't matter who carried the baby because she knew we both would be the child's mother. If I didn't get pregnant then we would look into in vitro with one of our eggs being fertilized and the developing embryos being placed in Brittany's uterus. We were hoping it didn't come to that though. _

_Unfortunately, my first procedure wasn't successful but we didn't let it get us down. A week before my second procedure was scheduled Brittany announced out of the blue that she wanted both of us to go through the procedure on the same day because it would double our chances of getting pregnant. I was worried how it would affect us if neither one of us got pregnant. Our sadness would be doubled but I said if the doctor agreed to it that I was ok with it. _

_The doctor hadn't done the procedure on spouses on the same day before but after a day of thinking about it he agreed to do the procedures on the same day. He did warn us that it was possible we both could get pregnant. Brittany and I never in our wildest dreams believed it would happen but if it did we assured him we would be able to handle it. After all it would be like having twins. Speaking of twins, I never told Britt this but a couple of days after our procedures I had a nightmare that we both got pregnant and had twins. Four crying, pooping, spitting up, and hungry babies! It was a definitely a nightmare. _

_Two weeks after our procedures we could take home pregnancy tests so we decided to take them at the same time. Britt nor I had gotten our periods and we both were regular as clock work so we weren't too surprised we our tests were positive. We both were pregnant and we would be having two babies! Hopefully only two, I didn't want my nightmare coming true. When the doctor confirmed we both were pregnant and gave our identical due date of March 22 it really hit me at that moment. We were going to be pregnant at the same time. _

_Our pregnancies were like night and day. Brittany had morning sickness for a few weeks. I had morning, day, and night sickness for the whole first trimester. Pregnancy seemed to energize Brittany. Pregnancy seemed to zap all of my energy. Brittany was more beautiful the bigger her baby bump got. I had swollen ankles and hemorrhoids. You get the picture. The only thing we had in common was being extremely horny for more than half of our pregnancies. Imagine this, two women with very large baby bumps trying to go down on one another. Believe me it wasn't a pretty picture but we managed to get the job done somehow and keep each other satisfied and loved._

_The doctor told us that both of going into labor on the same day wasn't likely to happen. However the doctor was wrong, Britt and I went into labor on the same day within two hours of each other. Picture this we were both in the delivery room with our beds pushed as close together as they could get them. We each had arm outstretched between the beds so we could hold hands. Luckily we didn't have a contraction at the same time because both of us would've probably ended up with a broken hand. The one thing I didn't want to happen was for our kids to be born on the same day because they weren't twins. Jonathan was born at 11:00 PM on March 21. Alexis was born at 12:01AM on March 22. I am the more punctual one. Brittany is always early or late._

_When we brought the babies home thank God our mothers were there to help for the first couple of weeks. The babies were on different feeding schedules and how two tiny babies could poop so much was beyond me. Luckily breastfeeding came natural to both us. After our mothers stopped spending the night things did get a little crazy. There were more than a few times I didn't know if the baby sucking on my nipple was Jonathan or Alexis. At first I thought maybe that was kind of wrong but they both were babies, and mine and Britt's milk was the same. Plus it helped us bond with each of the babies. We asked the doctor and he said it wasn't a problem. _

_Anyway our kids are now six years old and two of brightest, sweetest, most talented, and special kids on this earth. I know every parent says that but with our kids it's true._

"I'm sorry Santa Claus is going on his hour dinner break. You are welcome to continue waiting in line." Santa's helper announced to the parents and children waiting in line.

Hearing those words shook Santana out of her trip down memory lane. It was then she realized they were next in line to see Santa. She had been moving a long in the line without even realizing it because she was so deep in thought.

"Oh no, Mr. Claus here isn't taking his dinner break until our kids sit on his lap so they can tell him what they want for Christmas and then get their pictures taken. Then finally I'm going to put on this Santa hat I have in my coat pocket and we are getting a family picture taken, and then and only then Santa can go on his dinner break." Santana had gotten right into the face of Santa's helper so their noses were almost touching.

"I'm sorry ma'am but Santa is going on his dinner break now. Like I said you are welcome to wait in line." Santa's helper backed away from Santana.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear this is not a choice. He will stay here so our kids can see him. We have been waiting in line (Santana took her cell phone out of her coat pocket to check the time) for over a hour and a half. Man it's hot in here. Why is it that the mall is so hot during the Christmas season? I mean the mall gods must know we will be wearing winter coats and sweaters because it is freezing outside." Santana stopped talking when she felt a hand on her arm and when she looked to see who it was she met blue eyes pleading her to stop her rant.

"No, Britt. They don't even have it posted anywhere that Santa takes an hour dinner break at 5 o'clock. He should be more considerate of the families."

"I'm sorry ma'am but you are going to have to calm down or I will be forced to call mall security." Santa's helper said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Brittany cringed because she knew the next words that came out of Santana's mouth were going to be full of sarcasm along with a bitchy roll of the eyes. "Oh, no not the mall security. I promise I'll be a good girl. Thanks so much for scaring me straight before it was too late." Brittany was right the words were dripping with sarcasm. Santana continued her rant. "If Santa has to go on his dinner break which I'm sure the Santa Claus union fought for can't one of the other mall Sant…"

"SANTANA!"

Santana didn't finish her sentence because she heard something she had never heard before in her entire life. Brittany shouting her name in anger. Santana looked at her wife and she saw something she didn't remember ever seeing in Brittany's eyes before, real angry directed towards her. Brittany isn't perfect of course she gets angry and there are times her angry has been directed towards Santana but nothing like the anger Santana is seeing that moment in Brittany's eyes.

To make matter worse about that time the mall security guard shows up riding on a little golf cart looking vehicle with a blue light flashing on top. He stepped from the cart and walked over to where Santana and Santa's helper were standing. "Ma'am please come with me. Oh hey Senora Lopez. Not sure if you remember me but I had you for Spanish your first year at McKinley. My name is Chuck."

Santana looked at the guy and he did look familiar but she decided she needed to play it up if she wanted to get out of this mess. "Sure Chuck, I remember you. This is all a misunderstanding. My family and I will just wait for Santa to come back from his well deserved hour long dinner break."

"Senora Lopez, I'm sorry but I can't do that I'm going to have to escort you and your family from the mall. We have gotten complaints about your outburst."

Santana looked at Santa's helper who she knew didn't call mall security because she would've seen her on the phone. "Complaints? Who complained?"

"We got three calls from parents waiting in line with their children." Chuck said.

Santana turned and looked at the parents waiting in line wondering which ones had called to complain. "Look, I'm sorry I kind of lost my temper for a few brief moments. I promise that I will stand here with my family and not say another word while we wait for Santa to come back."

"I can't do that I have been instructed by mall management to escort you and your family from the mall." Chuck said firmly.

"Well, you and the mall management can just kiss my…"

"SANTANA!"

There was that angry yell again but this time Santana didn't dare look at Brittany.

"Senora Lopez since you refuse to leave the mall you give me no other choice but to take you into mall security custody. Now you can either get into the security cart without or without being handcuffed. It's your choice." Chuck raised his eyebrows at Santana when he finished talking.

Santana finally looked at Brittany who was kneeling down in front of the Jonathan and Alexis hugging them both. Santana could see tears running down Alexis's face and it broke her heart as the tears came to her own eyes. She had gone too far this time with her temper and she knew it. She decided the best thing was to go with Chuck without any further incidence. Santana got into the security cart and glanced over at her family. Brittany was trying to console Alexis while Jonathan stood there with a sad look on his face looking at her as she sat in the cart. Santana wonder how she could be so selfish and ruin their annual visit to Santa Claus for her children and wife.

Luckily the security office wasn't too far away from the scene of the 'crime', however it was embarrassing enough for Santana to have people look at her as they drove by them in the security cart with the blue light on top flashing. When Santana walked into the security office with Chuck she couldn't believe the number of surveillance cameras they had in the mall. The wall was covered with screens showing all areas of the mall.

"Ok, Senora Lopez it's into the holding cell for you." Chuck walked towards a small room where there actually was a door made of bars. The room was big enough to have two folding chairs in it and a small table but not much more.

"I can't believe mall security actually has a holding cell like they are real cops. I'm sure you get a lot of hardened criminals at the mall every day. Just for your information I am not getting in that holding cell. I mean file a report do what you have to do so I can get out of here and do it quickly. I've got see my family as soon as possible." Santana was acting like a defiant teenager and at the moment she didn't care she just wanted to see her family.

"You don't really have a choice because it's procedure when a complaint is filed against a mall customer or employee that he/she must be placed in the holding cell for the protection of other customers, employees, and the mall security staff. Oh and for your own protection too." Chuck read it like he had memorized the rule.

Santana wanted to say something sarcastic back but she had already messed things up enough and she wanted to see her family as quickly as possible so she decided she had better follow procedure. She walked into the holding cell and Chuck closed the bar door which locked automatically.

Santana sat quietly in one of the folding chairs in the holding cell for about 15 minutes while Chuck sat at his desk filling out some forms or something. Finally after 20 minutes Santana spoke up.

"Chuck, can you tell me what is going to be happening next and when it will be happening?"

Before he could answer the phone rang and he answered it. When he was done talking on the phone he spun around in his desk chair to talk to Santana.

"That was the head of security on the phone. He is finishing up talking to your wife right now. She will be here to take you home soon." Chuck spun his chair back around and continued writing.

Santana was trying to wait patiently but not being able to wait patiently was what had gotten her into this mess to begin with. She tapped her finger on the small table in the holding cell. Forty-five minutes later the security room door opened and in walked Brittany.

"I'm here to take my wife home." Brittany's voice sounded sad.

"She's just over her in the holding cell. I'll let her out and then you two can leave." Chuck started to get up but Brittany interrupted him.

"No, leave her in there until I'm done talking to her." Brittany's tone of voice was totally different this time when she spoke. You could tell by her tone she wasn't in the mood for games. Chuck sat back down because he could tell Brittany meant business.

Brittany walked over and stood in front to the holding cell. Santana stood up and held onto the bars with her hands. She couldn't look Brittany in the eyes because she could tell from the vibes Brittany was giving off that she was still very upset with her.

Brittany started talking and her tone of voice had changed back to sad. "We have known each other since we were 14 years old, that's 20 years. In that time we became best friends, fell in love, became girlfriends, got married, and became parents. We've supported each other, been mad at each other, comforted each other, and loved each other. However, there was one thing you had never done in all that time until today and that is disappoint me. Today was the first time I have ever been disappointed in you. Your behavior today could've ruined the mystery of Santa Claus for our kids as well as the kids who were waiting in line. You embarrassed and upset our kids with your outburst. This could be the last year they believe in Santa Claus and I wanted today to be a special day for all of us."

Brittany fought back her emotions before she continued talking. "I will get over being angry with you but the disappointment I feel in you isn't something I'm used to having to deal with so I don't know when I'll get over it." Brittany walked over to Chuck, "You can let her out now. No, wait just one second." Brittany walked back over to the holding cell where a stunned Santana stood still holding the bars. She took out her cell phone and took a picture of Santana. "Now you can let her out."

Santana swallowed hard and fought the tears that were threatening to fall. Brittany had never spoken to her like that before. It broke Santana's heart to know she disappointed her wife and kids. She wanted to break down but she was hoping she make it home before it happened.

Chuck unlocked the holding cell door and Santana walked out. "I just need you to sign this form before you leave saying you understand and accept your punishment. Your punishment is that you can't enter the mall under any circumstances until the start of the New Year." Chuck slid the form across his desk to Santana along with a pen. She quickly signed the paper. "Feliz Navidad Senora Lopez and you too other Senora Lopez."

"Merry Christmas." Brittany said quickly as she opened the security office door not even holding it for Santana.

They walked in silence through the mall and out into the parking lot to their vehicle. Santana had the keys so unlocked the door to their SUV with the remote. When they were in the vehicle they buckled their seat belts and Santana started the vehicle but before she put it gear she asked Brittany, "Where are the kids?" Her voice quivered with emotion.

"When you were taken to the mall security office I called my mom to see if she could come and pick the kids up. It just happened that she and your mom were Christmas shopping together in the mall so they came and took the kids. Alexis is spending the night with my mom and Jonathan is spending the night with your mom. I thought it was best if we all had the night to sleep on it before we talk about what happened today."

Santana just nodded her head and put the vehicle in gear starting the long, silent drive home.

The house was so quiet, almost too quiet, when they got home. "I'm going to fix us some dinner." Brittany said as she took her coat off and hung it on the coat rack by the door.

Santana hung her coat up and when she did her Santa hat fell out of her coat pocket. She picked it up and looked it. She had worn the same hat in every family picture they had taken with Santa since the kids were eight months old. Santana walked to the kitchen with the hat still in her hand. "I'm not really hungry thanks." Santana walked out of the kitchen.

Brittany looked up from the sink where she had been washing her hands but Santana was already gone. Her anger towards Santana was starting go away because she saw how hard Santana was punishing herself for her outburst at the mall. Brittany sighed and went to the refrigerator to get the lettuce to make her a salad. She knew Santana needed time alone.

It had been a hour since Brittany saw Santana so she decided to go looking for her. Since she wasn't in the living room she decided that she was probably lying down on their bed. As she approached their bedroom she saw the door was opened so she quietly walked in the room but Santana was nowhere to be found. The jeans and sweater Santana had worn to the mall were lying on the bed. She already knew Santana wasn't in the bathroom so she knew there was only one other place she could be, the basement.

Their basement was basically a fun room. It had a huge TV hanging on the wall, there was an area for the kids to play and for Brittany to practice her dancing, they spent a lot of time in the basement watching movies as a family.

Brittany opened the basement door and saw the light was on so she knew Santana was down there. As she went down the stairs she could see Santana sitting on the couch. She had changed into her favorite pair of sweats and sweat shirt. They were old and comfortable. Brittany walked over and sat on the couch beside Santana, it then she noticed she was holding onto her Santa hat.

Brittany looked over at Santana and she would tell by her eyes that she had been crying. She moved closer so she was sitting as close as possible to Santana and reached out and took her hand lacing their fingers together. Santana gripped Brittany's hand tightly because at that moment she needed the touch of her friend and wife.

"What are you doing?" Brittany said in a soft voice. She had noticed Santana was watching home videos with the sound turned down.

Santana sniffled before spoke. "Just watching all of our Christmas home videos. Jon and Alex have really grown up quickly." Santana lovingly used their children's nicknames.

"Yeah they sure have, it's hard to believe they are 1st grade. They are two very special kids." Brittany added.

"It's because they have you for their mother." Santana said as she stared at the TV screen where a Christmas video was playing when the kids were three years old.

"And because they have you for their mother too. San, I know today was a difficult day for everyone and I wish it hadn't happened but it did so we will deal it like we deal with everything, together as a family. I know you and you are punishing yourself right now more than you deserve to be punished. You will figure out how to make things right because you always do. I know it's early but how about we go to bed and watch some TV and cuddle. I love you Santana and nothing will ever change that." Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana on the cheek.

"You go up to bed I'll be up in a little while there's still some things I want to do." Santana gave Brittany a quick kiss on the lips.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The doorbell rang and Brittany opened the door and was immediately hugged by Jonathan and Alexis. Brittany giggled, "Good morning to you too. Did you have a good time at your Gramma's and Abuela's?"

"Yes." The kids said at the same time.

Brittany then noticed her mother and Santana's mother standing in the doorway smiling. Brittany and kids moved further into the house so the two grandmothers could come out of the winter cold. Brittany helped the kids take their coats, hats, mittens, and boots off.

"Mommy, can Alex and I go up to my room and play?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure sweetie." Brittany said and then smiled as the two kids went running upstairs.

Brittany, her mother, and Santana's mother went into the living room and sat down. "Well by your appearance I would say you and Santana more than enjoyed your night alone." Susan Pierce winked and then smiled at her daughter.

Brittany's face turned red because she hated that her mother was always teasing her and Santana about their sex life. Maribel, Santana's mom, wasn't much better when she was with Susan they both loved to tease their daughters.

"Actually, I look this way because I didn't sleep much last night and before you say anything else it wasn't for the reason you are thinking." Brittany hair was pulled up in messy ponytail and she had bags under eyes that were red from lack of sleep.

"I take it Santana is still very upset with herself for what happened at the mall yesterday." Maribel knew her daughter all too well.

"Yeah, she hasn't eaten since we got home and last night she spent the night in the basement. She said she would be coming up to bed but she never did. I checked on her around 2 AM and she was sleeping on the couch in the basement. I didn't have the heart to wake her up and she hasn't left the basement yet this morning. It was the first night we haven't slept in the same bed when we both were home. The only times we haven't slept in the same bed were when San had to go out of town for an education conference. I'm really worried about her. I think maybe I was too tough on her yesterday. I told her yesterday was the first time since we met that I was disappointed in her. She looked like I ripped her heart out." Brittany felt tears coming to her eyes.

Maribel hugged her daughter-in-law. "Since Santana was a little girl her worst fear has always been disappointing the people she loves and who love her. I remember when she was in 1st grade she had spelling test on Friday and we studied her words all week long. When she came home from school on Friday she had the saddest look on her face when she walked through the front door. When I asked her what was wrong she broke down crying and just kept saying she was sorry. After a few minutes she calmed down and she took a piece of paper out of her backpack and handed it to me. It was her spelling test with smiley face on it. When I told her she did a great job she shook her head and said no didn't I missed one. I told her it was ok that she misspelled one word she still did a great job. She was still upset and told me that it wasn't great because I had helped her study all week and she needed to get 100 for me. I tried to explain to her that as long as she did her best I would always be happy. Brittany, I know Santana can be impatient in some situations and yesterday unfortunately was one of those situations. I also know my daughter and I know she will find a way to make it right. You did the right thing being honest with her about your disappointment in her. Creating a scene at the Santa Claus Village at the mall isn't acceptable. I've got to get going but I want to say hi to Santana before I leave."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"She's down there cause the lights on." Jonathan whispered to his sister as they opened the basement door.

"Mami are you down here?" Alexis asked

Santana woke up with a start sitting up on the couch. She looked at her cell phone it the time was 10:30 AM. She had fallen asleep and spent the night on the couch in the basement. The last she remembered was telling Brittany she'd be up to bed soon and then she watched some more family videos and she must have fallen asleep. "Shit", she said out loud because she knew Brittany would be upset she didn't make it to bed.

It was then Santana heard giggling. It was giggling she knew all too well. "Alex and Jon is that you?"

"Yes, Mami." Alex answered.

"What are doing?"

"We came to see you." Jon said quietly like he was scared.

"Come down the stairs but hang onto the hand rail and be careful." Santana told them. Soon the two kids were standing at the bottom of the basement stairs. "You can come over here." They walked over to the couch until they were standing in front of their mother. "Did you have a good time at your grandmothers?" They both nodded their head yes. Santana knew they both were being shy because of what happened yesterday, usually they would be talking at the same time.

Santana put her arms around the children and hugged them. "I missed you last night." She moved her legs further apart so Jonathan and Alexis could each lean against one of her legs.

"I want you both to know I'm sorry for getting upset and yelling at Santa's helper yesterday at the mall. It was wrong and I'm going to make sure I apologize to Santa and his helper." Santana had played it over and over again in her mind what she was going to say to the kids while she had watched the videos in the basement.

"How are you going to apologize to Santa and his helper? Do you have Santa's phone number?" Alexis asked with excitement in her voice.

"No, I don't have his phone number but I promise I'll figure out a way to contact him to apologize."

"Maybe he has Twitter like you and Mommy do." Jonathan said while playing with Santana's hair.

Santana couldn't help but chuckle. "Maybe he does I'll have to check. I want both of you to know I'm sorry for upsetting and embarrassing you yesterday. I won't ever do anything like that again to you."

Both kids looked like they were thinking. "Mami, what if Santa is mad and he won't come to our house on Christmas Eve?" Alexis asked playing with her fingers.

"Oh, sweetie don't worry. You and your brother have been so good this year Santa will come to our house. I'm the one Santa is probably mad at not you or Jon so don't worry he will definitely stop by our house on Christmas Eve."

"Mami, are we still going to get our Christmas tree today?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, we are definitely still going to get the tree today. By the way how did you two know I was down here?" Santana asked wondering if Brittany had sent them down to see if she was awake yet.

Jonathan and Alexis looked at each other waiting for the other one to answer. "Um…me and Alex said we were going up to his bedroom but instead we stayed on the stairs and listened to Mommy, Gramma, and Abuela talking in the living room. Mommy said you were down here."

"You two have told before it is wrong to hide and listen to other peoples conversations. I know you both know it was wrong so I'm not going to punish you this time. How about we go upstairs and see what Mommy and your grandmothers are up to because I'm sure they are still here." Santana and kids got up from the coach and walked towards the stairs.

As they got to the bottom of the staircase they heard one of the steps creak. When they looked up they saw Brittany, Maribel, and Susan trying to sneak up the steps.

"Looks like someone else has been eavesdropping." Santana said raising her eyebrows at her wife, mother, and mother-in-law. Jonathan and Alexis looked at Santana because they had no idea what eavesdropping meant. They went up the steps quickly scooting by the three adults who were still standing on there each on an individual step.

Santana walked up the first three steps until she came to Susan. She gave her mother-in-law a hug while whispering in her ear. "Thanks for helping out yesterday. I'm sorry."

Susan rubbed Santana's back, "I know you are sweetie. We all make mistakes so don't beat yourself up over it."

Santana then walked up the two more steps to her mother. She hugged her and whispered the same thing into her ear as she did Susan's. Maribel hugged her daughter tightly. "I know you'll make it right. I love you." Santana smiled as she pulled away from her mother, "I love you too."

It was then Santana noticed that Brittany was trying to get up the rest of the steps and away from her but Santana grabbed her hand before she got to the door. They looked into each other's eyes as they stood face to face.

"I'm sorry I didn't come up to bed last night. I wasn't avoiding you. I fell asleep." Santana rubbed Brittany's arm as she spoke.

"I know you weren't avoiding me but thanks for saying it anyway. I missed you." Brittany brushed Santana's hair away from her forehead.

"I missed you too. How about I take a shower and then we can go out for lunch before we get our Christmas tree?" Santana looked lovingly into Brittany's eyes.

"That sounds good. You must be starving. I heard everything you said to the kids. You are a fantastic parent and the disappointment I felt yesterday is almost completely gone."

"I can live with almost completely gone after the way you looked at me yesterday." Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany passionately.

They jumped when they heard their mothers clear their throats. They had forgotten their mothers were even there. Santana and Brittany walked up the stairs with their mothers' right behind them with big smiles on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXX

The family enjoyed a nice lunch and it only took Brittany about 10 trips around the Christmas tree lot to pick out the perfect tree. Santana left picking out the tree to Brittany because she had a gift for picking out the perfect one.

Two teenage boys were tying the tree to the roof rack of their SUV while Santana watched scowling the whole time. When the boys were finished with the tree, the one who was standing closest to Santana sneezed practically right in her face and then proceeded to wipe his nose on his glove. Santana was of course grossed out and who wouldn't be. To make matter worse she has a phobia for germs that peaks during the winter months with all of the colds and flu that are around.

"Hey, tree boy do mind keeping your disgusting germs to yourself." Santana said sarcastically. Then she looked at Brittany who had been watching the whole time. She remembered Brittany's face from the day before so decided not to say anything more to the tree boy. The kids were already in the SUV eating candy canes and they didn't hear what Santana had said to the teenager.

Before getting into the vehicle Santana stared up at the Christmas tree on the roof of the SUV. Something didn't look quite right but she decided not to say anything to the teenagers because she didn't need to get into another confrontation.

"Mommy are we going to have hot chocolate in our Santa mugs that have our names on while we decorate the tree?" Alexis shouted from the backseat. Santana had Christmas music playing on the radio and it was bit loud just the way she liked it.

"Of course we are because it's tradition we do it every year." Brittany smiled and almost wanted to squeal because she loved Christmas so much. Even though she was 34 years old she was still a kid at heart when it came to Christmas.

Santana was coming to an intersection with a traffic light when the light turned yellow so she but her foot on the brake and then it happened. The Christmas tree shot off the top of the SUV like a rocket and landed in the middle of the intersection. Three drivers had to slam on the brakes to avoid running over the tree with their cars while others honked their horns.

"That was awesome!" Jonathan shouted from the backseat.

Santana opened her door and ran to the intersection where traffic was now at a standstill because their tree was in the middle of it. Brittany opened her door as she told the kids to stay in the vehicle. She ran to where the tree was while Santana was yelling at some guy who was yelling at her.

"What the hell is your tree in the middle of the street?" The guy yelled.

"I put it there on purposes just to piss you off and create a traffic jam." Santana yelled back because that was a stupid question.

Brittany put her hand on Santana's arm to try and calm her down. "We are sorry the tree just came flying of the roof the vehicle when we started to stop for the traffic light. The two boys at the tree lot obviously didn't have it tied down tight enough."

The man looked up and down Brittany's body which immediately made her feel uncomfortable and made Santana furious. "Tell you what, I'll help get your tree out of the street and tie it properly to your vehicle, then Blondie and I will go for a drink. By the way I'm Bob."

"Who the hell do you think you are buddy coming onto my wife like that?!" Santana said as she got into the man's face.

Brittany knew this wasn't going to turn out very well and she didn't blame Santana for getting upset because if the shoe was on the other foot she would be doing the same thing.

"Hey, Senora Lopez do you need some help?" A teenage boy about 16 years old said as he approached the intersection with two other boys who were about the same age.

Santana recognized them as students from her Spanish class. She found herself torn between continuing to yell at this jerk who was leering at her wife and hitting on her or being a good role model for her students. Santana decided this jerk wasn't worth ruining her reputation with her students over. Besides if the boys helped with the tree they could get away from 'Bob'.

"Hi guys. My wife and I could really use your help getting our tree back on the roof of our vehicle and tied down. It came flying right off when I stopped at the red light." Santana started ignoring the man who was hitting on Brittany.

Just then a police car pulled up with the lights flashing. As soon as the 'Bob' saw the policeman get out of his car and walk towards them he hurried back to his vehicle. Brittany was relieved when he walked away because she thought the man was creepy with the way he was looking at her body. She was also relieved that Santana had switched her attention to the teenage boys from 'Bob'.

The teenagers and the policeman helped put the tree back on the roof of their vehicle and made sure it was tied down correctly this time. Brittany thanked the policeman for helping and apologized for creating a traffic jam. He said it was no problem and that it wasn't the first time someone lost the tree off from their vehicle.

"Gracias por su ayuda." Santana thanked her students for helping them.

Two of the boys said "De nada" which made Santana happy because they understand what she had said.

"Hasta Luego" Santana said to them and they replied the same back to her.

Santana and Brittany got back into their vehicle. The first thing they heard was Jon, "That was so awesome did you see how fast and far that tree went. I can't wait to tell the kids at school tomorrow."

They both laughed at him but Alexis had had enough. "Can we go home and decorate the tree?"

"I second that Alex I just want to get home and have some of your Mom's special hot chocolate." Santana said as she started their vehicle and drove home.

The rest of their day was spent singing Christmas songs while decorating the tree and drinking hot chocolate. It had been an eventful weekend so they decided they all should go to bed early since the next day was Monday which meant back to school and work.

Santana was already in bed while Brittany finished up in the bathroom. When she walked into the bedroom she noticed Santana was lying on her back staring at the ceiling which meant she was deep in thought. Brittany crawled into bed and cuddled up to Santana laying her head on Santana's chest. Santana put her arm around and held her tight. "I'm so happy to have back in our bed tonight." Brittany said softly.

Santana gently kissed the top of Brittany's head. "I'm sorry about falling asleep in the basement. I really wasn't avoiding you or anything."

"I know you needed some time to yourself. I just don't sleep very well without you to cuddle with me." Brittany lifted up Santana's t-shirt and made figure eights on her stomach with her index finger.

Santana yawned, "I think we had better get a good night's sleep tonight because that alarm will be ringing before we know it. I love you Britt."

"I love you too San. Please do me a favor and stop thinking so much about what happened at the mall with Santa Claus. When you think too much you get those wrinkles on your forehead and some day you are going to worry so much your forehead will stay that way. I much prefer to see those cute little dimples when you smile."

Santana knew Brittany was right she shouldn't worry so much about what happened but she still needed to make things right with her wife and kids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday came and went without any incidences. Santana thanked the boys who helped them with their Christmas tree again when she saw them in class. Luckily there was no mention at school in the teachers' lounge about Santana's blow up with Santa.

Tuesday, however, was a different story. Santana woke up feeling lousy with a sore throat and runny nose. Damn tree boy spreading his germs when her sneezed in her face. She decided to stay home from school and use one of her sick days since a grouchy, sick Senora Lopez would mean hell for her students. After all that is what substitute teachers were for although Santana felt sorry for the subs now unlike when she was in high school and loved to torment them.

Brittany made sure Santana had water, juice, tissues, and cold medication before she and kids left the house in the morning. Santana had slept for a couple hours and then was watching some morning talk show when she heard the front door open and slam shut. Her first thought was Brittany had called Maribel to tell her she was home sick and that she coming to check on her so Santana was shocked when Brittany walked into the bedroom.

"Hey, sweetie how are you feeling?" Brittany said as she sat down on the bed and felt Santana's head. She a little warm but not bad.

"I feel lousy and now my eyes keep tearing up and running from this damn cold. I'm happy to see you but why are you home?" Santana's voice was whiney.

"I told them I needed to take half a sick day." Brittany got up from the bed and started changing out of her work clothes to put on her pajama bottoms and t-shirt.

"I'm sorry I gave you my cold." Santana sat up in bed and watched her wife undress. Not even a bad cold could stop Santana from wanting to watch her wife undress.

"I don't have a cold. I'm not even sick. You should know by now I hardly ever get sick and you have never given me anything you've had before. You had mono in high school and even though we kissed a lot I never got it and whenever you got a cold I never get it. Although you did give me that toothache you had that one time which I still to this day don't understand because that isn't contagious. I guess I had sympathy toothache pains." Brittany climbed into bed and snuggled close to Santana.

"So Britt you are playing hookie from preschool?"

"Yeah pretty much. I kept thinking about you home alone sick and that I really wanted to be in bed with you cuddling and taking care of you. I can go back to the preschool if you'd rather be alone."

Santana pretended to cough. "You can't go now I'm taking a turn for the worst. I need you by my side."

"It's almost lunchtime so how about we cuddle and watch TV for a hour and then I'll go make some chicken soup for our lunch." Santana rested her head on Brittany's chest. Being sick was more tolerable when there was beautiful blonde in bed with you.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Santana felt better and went back to school on Thursday. Luckily Brittany, Jonathan, or Alexis didn't catch her cold. Santana was still trying to think of a way to make up for the Santa blowup but she just didn't have any good ideas. She thought about driving the family to the mall in Columbus to see Santa but that wasn't enough in her mind to make up for what she had done.

Thursday as she was driving home from school she saw a sign outside one of the local family restaurants. When she read the sign she got an idea and knew right away what she was going to do to make it up to her family for ruining their visit with Santa. It wasn't going to be easy to pull off but it was what she had to do for her family.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Santana started planning the surprise right away for her family with the help of Maribel and Susan. The surprise was happening Friday night so they didn't have much time to get things ready. She didn't tell Brittany ahead of time because she was afraid she would end of telling Brittany everything about the surprise. So Friday afternoon between classes she sent a text to Brittany.

**Britt, I know it's short notice but I invited 2 people for dinner tonight. Don't worry I'll take care of the food. Love you xoxo **

**PS Can you pick up the kids from school and take them to the studio with you?**

Brittany read the text and let out huge sigh. It had been a hectic day and she had to teach dance after school. She would have to leave the preschool to pick up the kids from school and then hurry back to the dance studio. Maribel was supposed to pick the kids up from school today and Santana didn't mention in her text why Maribel couldn't pick the kids up. All Brittany wanted to do was to make it through the day and then go home and take hot bath and relax with her family. She was about to text Santana and ask her why she had to pick the kids and ask if her guests could come over for dinner another night when decided to just text it was ok. Santana never made last minute dinner plans so this must be important to her for some reason.

_**Ok. Just so you know I'm really tired and was looking forward to taking a hot bath with my favorite wife and just relaxing. I know this must be important for you because you never bring home last minute dinner guest. Love you xoxo**_

When Santana read the text she felt bad and actually thought about cancelling the whole surprise but she had a feeling once Brittany got home and saw the surprise she would feel better.

**Thanks Britt. We will definitely have that hot bath together after the kids go to sleep. **

XXXXXXXX

It was 6 o'clock by the time Brittany left the dance studio with Jonathan and Alexis. Her two classes went well which energized Brittany somewhat but she was still really tired. Jonathan and Alexis were both on their best behavior while Brittany taught her classes. They both take dance lessons but their classes meet on Wednesday so today they enjoyed watching their mother teach her classes. One of Brittany's classes was a group of teenage girls who love it when Jonathan is with Brittany because they think he is such a cutie and he loves the attention. He is so much like Santana when it comes to liking the attention from the pretty girls. Alexis just loves to watch Brittany dance so she was in seventh heaven being at the dance studio.

The fifteen minute drive from the studio to their home took longer than usual because it was snowing and the roads were getting slippery. Brittany was used to the Ohio winters and was a good driver on the snowy roads but she always drove slower when the kids were with her. All the way home she kept wondering who the mystery dinner guests were and what Santana had fixed for dinner.

"Oh my gosh!" Brittany said as she pulled the SUV into their driveway.

"Mommy is that sleigh and two horses in our driveway or am I dreaming?" Alexis couldn't believe her eyes.

"It's really a sleigh and horses!" Jonathan shouted as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the SUV.

Brittany and Alexis had gotten out just as quickly and they all three stood there looking at the red sleigh and the two brown and white horses that were hooked up to it.

"Mommy why is this sleigh in our driveway?" Alexis grabbed onto her mother's hand.

"I don't know sweetie. Let's go in the house and find Mami. I bet she knows why it's here." Brittany couldn't help but smile because she figured whatever was going on it was Santana's way of making things up to her family.

Jonathan was the first in the house and he immediately started yelling, "Mami! Mami where are you?"

Santana came running to the front door dressed in black jeans and the Christmas sweater she had worn to the mall the day they were supposed to get their picture taken with Santa.

"Hey buddy your home." Santana said as Brittany and Alexis walked into the house. Santana made her way over to Brittany and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and then helped her take her coat off. "Guys take your coats and boots off and then go wash your hands for dinner because it's ready and we have dinner guests."

Brittany went with the kids to the downstairs bathroom and they all washed their hands. When they got done they walked to the kitchen where Santana was standing in the doorway. "We have two very special dinner guests tonight." Santana moved to the side so they could walk into the kitchen.

Brittany, Jonathan, and Alexis all three gasped when they saw who was sitting at their kitchen table. They were speechless. One of the guests got up from the table and walked over to greet them. "Brittany, you have always been such a good girl. You were never on the naughty list. Alexis, you are a pretty little girl and you also have always been a good girl. Now Mr. Jonathan, you have your naughty moments but you have always been on the nice list too. Santana, you I'm sad to say have spent a few days on the naughty list over the years but you always managed to pull it out and end up on the nice list because you are good girl."

"S-s-santa?" Jonathan and Alexis finally both managed to stutter out at the same time.

Santa just laughed as he held onto his big belly. "It's really me. There's someone I'd like of for all of you to meet." It was only then Brittany and kids noticed Mrs. Claus sitting at the table. "This is my wife Mrs. Claus."

Brittany walked over to Mrs. Claus and she was surprised when Mrs. Claus got up from the chair she was sitting in and gave her hug. She then hugged the kids and Santana. "It was so nice of you to invite me and Santa to your home for dinner."

Brittany hugged Santana and whispered in your ear, "You are so amazing. I love so much."

They broke apart when they heard that all too familiar clearing of the throat by their mothers. Maribel and Susan stood by the stove where there was a pot of food cooking. "Dinner is ready. It's nothing fancy just my famous chili and cornbread." Susan said as she took the cornbread out of the oven. "And my Christmas cake for dessert. The recipe is a family secret." Maribel added.

The kids were still in shock as they sat down to eat. Santa and Mrs. Claus were in their house eating dinner with them. Maribel and Susan excused themselves and Santana thanked them for helping out with dinner.

Suddenly Jonathan found his voice. "Is that your sleigh and horses out in the driveway?"

"Yes that is my sleigh and the horses are Lucy and Elmo." Santa said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I thought the reindeer pulled your sleigh?" Alexis scowled.

"They do on Christmas Eve but when we are getting around the rest of the year we use the horses. The reindeer are magical and can only be used on Christmas Eve."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Jonathan had another question. "Are you still mad at my Mami for yelling at your helper at the mall?"

Santa looked at Santana and winked. "Your Mami called me and apologized for her behavior and I forgave her because I know she is truly sorry. Sometime it's difficult waiting in line but we have to be patient. She was right that the mall should put up a sign letting families know I take my dinner break at 5. I will be talking to the people at the mall about making sure families know that from now on. When your Mami called to apologize she said she was sad that because of her you didn't get to get your picture taken with me and you also didn't get our family picture taken. She asked us to come to dinner as part of her apology. I told her we could take pictures after dinner and then we will take on the ride around town on my sleigh. Would you like that?"

Alexis and Brittany both squealed which Santana loved because Brittany's Christmas spirit was infectious. Jonathan bumped fists with Santana. "I take that as a yes. Let's finish this delicious meal your grandmother's prepared and then we can take the pictures and go for a ride."

Once dinner was over everyone was stuffed but not too stuffed for pictures. Brittany and kids went upstairs and quickly changed into their Christmas sweaters and put on their Santa hats for their pictures. Santana took individual pictures with Jonathan, Alexis, and of course Brittany sitting on Santa's knee in one of the chairs in the living room. Santana sat on his lap while Brittany took the picture. Mrs. Claus took several pictures of their family with Santa. They also took pictures with Mrs. Claus. More importantly the kids got to tell Santa what they wanted for Christmas. Santana noticed they both whispered what they wanted in Santa's ear so Brittany and she couldn't hear what they were saying.

"We had better go for the sleigh ride because Lucy and Elmo have been so good standing out there waiting for us all of this time." Everyone put their coats, hats, mittens, and boots on. When they went outside it was still snowing. It looked like a winter wonderland with the snow falling so softly to the ground.

When they got the sleigh Santa took out a couple of carrots and gave them to Jonathan and Alexis to feed to the horses. Santana and Brittany helped the kids into the sleigh before getting in themselves. They wrapped themselves in blankets that Mrs. Claus took from red velvet bag.

"How are we going to see where we are going it's dark and the sleigh has no headlights like a car?" Alexis asked.

"Watch this my dear." Santa said as he snapped his fingers and the whole sleigh was suddenly lit up by strands of lights outlining the shape of the sleigh. There were also two larger lights on the front of the sleigh that lit.

"WOW!" Jonathan shouted.

"Hang on everyone here we go. HO, HO, HO!" Santa shouted.

Santa drove them down their street and around half the town. They waved at people who waved at them as they rode by in the sleigh. When they returned home Santana and Brittany helped the kids out of the sleigh.

"Thank you so much Santa and Mrs. Claus. This was the best night of my life!" Alexis shouted.

Jonathan looked at Santa. "I promise I'll try to be good all of the time from now on." Santa smiled at him, "That's all I ask is that you try." Santa bopped his finger on Jonathan's nose and made him giggle.

"Thanks for making this a night to remember for my family." Santana said trying to keep the tears from spilling over her eyes.

"My dear you are the one who gave your family a night to remember, and Mrs. Claus and I were honored to be a part of it. You are a fantastic mother Santana. Don't be so hard on yourself." Santa gave him and Mrs. Claus a hug.

"Brittany, I always loved reading your letters. I miss them. You haven't written me since your children started sending their own letters three years ago. It's ok to still believe in me when you are an adult and to wish for things you'd like for yourself and your loved ones. Your letters were always so special to me." Santa hugged her followed by Mrs. Claus.

They all watched as Santa and Mrs. Claus's sleigh left their driveway. Santana started walking to the front door when she felt Brittany grab her hand and pull her back. "Why did you tell that Santa that I wrote letters to Santa until three years ago?"

"Britt, I honestly didn't tell him about you writing letters to Santa. I would never do that because that is something that was special between us. I love how you trusted me enough to read your letters to Santa each year after we graduated from high school. He was right, your letters were special. They weren't about what you wanted for yourself but what you wanted for the people you love. That's private I would never share it with anyone else." Santana kissed Brittany gently on the lips. Brittany knew Santana would never tell anyone about her letters but how did that Santa know about them?

The kids took their baths and got ready for bed without any argument for a change. Santana was sure it had something to do with wanting to be on Santa's nice list. Santana made sure Jonathan's blankets were pulled up to his chin because he always kicks them off him in the night. She then gave him a kiss goodnight on the forehead.

"Thanks Mami for inviting Santa to our house for dinner. I still can't believe he and Mrs. Claus were in our house. My friends will never believe that I rode in his sleigh."

"You're welcome buddy. I felt so bad about you not getting to see Santa at the mall because of me."

Jonathan thought for a minute before talking. "It's ok Mami. I hate waiting in line too and sometimes when I'm at school waiting in the cafeteria line I have to count to 10 several times like Mommy has told me to do so I don't get upset. Maybe next time you should try counting to 10."

Santana chuckled, "I'll try that next time thanks for the tip. I love you Jon."

"I love you too Mami", Jonathan gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Santana passed Brittany in the hallway on the way to Alexis' room, Brittany was on her way to Jonathan's room. Some nights they told the kids goodnight together but other nights, like tonight they do it separately. As they passed each other their hands briefly touched.

Santana walked into Alexis' room and saw she was already almost asleep. She was able to fall asleep in seconds just like Brittany. Alexis looked like Santana but she was so much like Brittany. Santana gently kissed her daughter on the forehead and whispered, "I love you Alex." Alexis replied, "I love you Mami" without even opening eyes, just like Brittany does. Santana left Alexis' room on her way to the master bathroom and her bath with Brittany.

Before going to their bedroom Santana quickly went downstairs to make all of the doors were locked. When Santana got to their bedroom Brittany was already in the bathroom running the water for their bath. Santana took her clothes off and walked to the bathroom naked. There was no reason to put on a robe since their bathroom was a part of their bedroom. When she walked into the bathroom she saw a naked Brittany leaning down to check the temperature of the water. Santana admired her wife's body and then felt her body get all warm and tingly like it did every time she was close to her wife.

Brittany stood up straight and noticed Santana standing there admiring her body. She winked at Santana whose face immediately felt like it was on fire from a mix of lust and embarassement. Brittany wiggled her index finger for Santana to come closer which she did without hesitation. "You get in the tub first." Brittany's voice had a playful tone to it.

Santana walked behind Brittany to get to the tub and she just couldn't resist slightly brushing her naked front across Brittany's butt. This made both women feel a shiver go through their body. Santana got into the tub sitting as far back as she could so Brittany could sit in between her legs and rest her back on Santana's front. Santana watched Brittany step into the tub and gracefully sit down between her legs. Brittany leaned back so she could feel Santana's breast on her back. She loved being this close to her wife.

Santana started massaging Brittany's shoulders. "Babe, you are so tense. Let me help you relax." Santana kissed Brittany's shoulders and continued to massage them.

Brittany closed her eyes as Santana's hands worked her tired muscles in her shoulders and neck. Santana's hands were gentle putting just enough pressure on her body. "I still can't believe that Santa guy knew about my letters to Santa. It's not like I mailed them. They are still saved in my computer. I just wrote them for me and later on for you too."

"I don't know what to tell you. It is kind of strange he would know about them. It was just a lucky guess on his part I guess." Santana stopped massaging to place gentle kisses on Brittany's neck.

"Where did you get Santa from anyway and how did you come up with the idea to invite him to dinner?" Brittany asked as she moved her neck to the left so Santana could place kisses on the right side of her neck.

"I got the idea on my way home from school on Thursday when I passed a restaurant and saw a sign that was out on the sidewalk. It said Santa would be at the restaurant on Saturday to have breakfast with children. It gave a phone number to call to make reservations. That's when I got the idea to invite Santa for dinner. I quickly put the number in my phone so I could call it later. I thought I'd call the restaurant and ask if I could have the number for the guy who was going to be playing Santa for the breakfast but when I called I got a surprise."

Santana got distracted placing kissed up and down Brittany's spine. "You can't stop there, what kind of surprise?"

"Oh, when I asked to talk to the manager of the restaurant the man on the phone said I must have the wrong number because I had called Santa Claus. I explained how I got the number from the restaurant sign and the Santa guy laughed and said he understood. I told him I was calling to see if I could hire him to come to our house for dinner. He said sure but that he wouldn't take any money. I told him I wouldn't feel right not paying him. We talked for awhile and before long I had told about my mall blowup and everything. He was just so easy to talk to and I trusted him for some reason. You know how untrusting I can be of strangers but with this guy it was different. I told him where we lived and he said he would be here with his wife, Mrs. Claus."

Santana put her hands around Brittany waist and massaged her flat stomach. "Anyway, when I told our mothers what I had done they thought I was crazy for giving a stranger our address and inviting him to dinner. That's why they decided to help with the meal. When Santa and Mrs. Claus arrived at the house they felt at ease with him just like I did when I talked to him on the phone. It was unreal how he looked just like Santa. His beard was real and he didn't need to add a pillow to pants make his stomach jolly. When he told me he had driven the sleigh I was speechless. When I saw the looks on Jon's, Alex's and your face I knew it was going to be special night for our family."

Brittany turned around so she was facing Santana. She caressed Santana's cheek with her hand. "We are so lucky to have you." Brittany kissed Santana passionately showing how much she appreciated and loved her.

The water got cold so they got out of the tub and put on their sleep clothes and then got in bed to cuddle. It wasn't long before they both were sound asleep.

Santana woke up and reached for Brittany but she wasn't there. She looked at the alarm clock and it read 3:00 AM. Santana got out of bed and looked for Brittany in the bathroom and kids rooms but she wasn't in any of those places so she went downstairs to look. When she walked down the stairs and towards the living room she saw Brittany sitting on the couch with laptop typing something with a smile on her face. Santana smiled because she knew exactly what Brittany was typing, her letter to Santa Claus. Santana went quietly back to bed because she knew when Brittany was ready she would let her read the letter just like always.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the kids were up earlier than usual for a Saturday because they were still excited about their night with Santa and Mrs. Claus. Santana and Brittany reluctantly got up when they realized the kids were up for the day. Brittany was a very good mood despite getting up and writing her letter to Santa and losing a couple hours of sleep. She decided she was going to share it with Santana on Christmas Eve after the children went to sleep.

The kids were waiting for their breakfast when Santana got an idea. "Get your coats and boots on we are going out for breakfast." Brittany looked at Santana with a smile because she knew exactly where they were going.

Santana parked the SUV and they walked down the sidewalk to the restaurant where the Santa sign had been. When they walked into the restaurant Santana noticed there weren't many people there so she walked up to the woman who was standing by the cash register.

"We don't have reservations for the Santa Claus breakfast but I was wondering if there was room for our kids?" Santana asked the woman.

The woman scowled at her. "I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about we aren't having a breakfast with Santa Claus."

"Yes you are you had a sign outside your restaurant the other day about a children's breakfast with Santa." Santana found herself starting to get upset.

Brittany had been listening to Santana's conversation. She pulled Santana to the side away from the cashier and the kids. "Maybe the sign went to another restaurant sweetie." Brittany was trying to calm Santana down.

"No, Britt there is no other restaurant near here. I don't understand what is going on. The sign was really there because that's where I got the phone number for Santa from."

Brittany took a hold of Santana's hand. "Listen to me sweetie. I believe you. This whole Santa situation is kind of odd but it's kind of magical too if you think about it. Like how when you called the phone number and it wasn't the restaurant but this Santa guy. Then how this guy looked exactly like Santa should look and drove a sleigh to our house. Now the person at the restaurant says they aren't having a breakfast with Santa. This whole Santa situation might be one of those mysteries of life will never understand. Let's just have a nice breakfast with our kids."

Santana nodded her head yes. "Who is ready for some chocolate chip pancakes?" Santana asked smiling at the kids and Brittany.

After ordering and being served their breakfast the family sat in silence eating for a several minutes until Santana asked the kids what they had told Santa they wanted for Christmas.

At the same time they both said, "A kitten."

Santana looked at Brittany who was laughing because the kids had been asking for a kitten for the past two years. Brittany knew how much a cat can add to a child's life since she had the most awesome cat growing up, Lord Tubbington. Brittany really wanted a kitten a too because she missed having a cat in house.

Before Santana could say anything about getting a kitten her phone buzzed with a text message.

_**Thanks for the delicious dinner last night. Mrs. Claus and I had a wonderful time with your family. I know you are confused about the restaurant sign and a few other things about me. Don't waste time trying to make sense of it all just enjoy this magical time of the year with your family. You have a beautiful family and they love you with all of their heart. They are your greatest gift and you are their greatest gift. It doesn't matter how you celebrate Christmas as long as you have love in your heart. **_

Brittany watched Santana's face as she read the text and she could see a range of emotions on her face but before she could ask Santana who the text was from her phone buzzed again with another text message.

_**Let the kids get a kitten. They are good kids and will take care of it in the same loving way you take care of them. Love, Santa **_

_**Merry Christmas!**_

When Santana looked up from her phone her eyes met Brittany's eyes and all she could do was smile. "How about after we finish breakfast we go to the animal shelter and pick out two kittens from the same family because family is what Christmas is all about."

Alexis squealed and Jonathan shouted 'Yes' a little too loud so the other people in the restaurant looked up at him. Santana looked at Brittany's face and she could tell she was bursting at the seams to squeal. "Go ahead Britt squeal away." And Brittany did.

On the way to the animal shelter Jonathan and Alexis were whispering to each other in the backseat for several moments. "We know what we are going to name our kittens." Alexis announced. "I'm going to name mine Lucy."

"And I'm going to name mine Elmo." Jonathan said with huge smile on his face.

Santana and Brittany smiled at each other because this was turning out to be a Christmas to remember!

THE END

_**I will be posting Brittany's letter to Santa sometime before Christmas. Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Brittany's Letter to Santa

**A/N – I wanted to thank everyone for reading this story. As promised here's Brittany's letter to Santa Claus.**

Christmas Eve had finally arrived and Jonathan and Alexis were in bed fast asleep cuddling with their kittens Lucy and Elmo. Santana and Brittany were sitting on the couch enjoying the burning fireplace and the colored lights on their tree. Brittany picked up a folded piece of paper that was lying on the coffee table and handed it to Santana. She smiled at Santana and gently kissed her lips.

Santana knew what the piece of paper was and she unfolded it and began to read.

_**Dear Santa,**_

_**I bet you are surprised to hear from me but then maybe not because you are after all Santa Claus and you seem to know everything about all of us. Sorry I haven't written in the past three years. I guess I thought once Jon and Alex started writing their letters I didn't need to keep in touch with you. I found out this Christmas season that I was wrong.**_

_**People would probably think it's foolish for a grown woman to write a letter to Santa and I'm sure their reasons are valid ones in their eyes. As a child I asked you for toys but as I got older I stopped asking for material things for me. Now my wishes involve my family and friends.**_

_**I am so proud of the life and family Santana and I have created for ourselves here in Lima. People are starting to be more accepting of same sex families. It shouldn't matter who you love but what should matter is that you love someone. Santana doesn't ever say that any of her students have a problem with her being a lesbian. I think the reason why is because she is so gorgeous. Both boys and girls find her attractive, although the girls wouldn't admit it. **_

_**Santa, as another new year is right around the corner my greatest wish is to keep Santana, Jon, and Alex safe and healthy. Also, let them know how much I love them at all times. I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to them. They are my world and my reason for living. I know that sounds cliché but it's true.**_

_**I wish for my parents and Santana's parents to have a happy and healthy year. They are getting older and soon will be thinking about retirement. They have done so much for Santana and me that there is no way we can possibly show our appreciation to them enough. Our siblings and their children are a special part of our family. I wish love, success, and happiness for them all.**_

_**Santana and I have been married for 12 years now. It still amazes me that someone as special as her loves me and wants to spend her life with me. I thank God every day for her. I know the real reason for Christmas although there is no wrong or right way to celebrate the season. How you celebrate it is up to each of us. **_

_**Santa, I don't usually wish for anything for me but this year I'm going to break that tradition. There is something I wish for but I'm not sure if it's possible. I wish Santana and I would have another baby. I know we both are getting older, we are 34 now, however I wish we could try one more time. I know we talked about it a couple of years ago and we both agreed two kids was enough but the past few months I've been feeling differently about it. I haven't talked to Santana about it. I guess when she reads this letter she will know though. I just want to try one more time and if I don't get pregnant I'll accept it. I have this feeling that one time is all we will need to get pregnant. However, Santana and I make these decisions together so we will need to talk about it.**_

_**Well, Santa I guess I'll close for this year. I promise to write again next year. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Brittany**_

Santa looked at Brittany after she finished reading the letter. She felt her eyes starting to tear up as she leaned forward and kissed her wife. "Yes"

Brittany smiled as her eyes started to tear too. "Yes?"

Santa nodded her head, "Yes, I want to try for another baby. I actually have been thinking about it too but wasn't sure how to bring the subject up with you. Leave it up to you to use your letter to Santa to bring it up."

Brittany snuggled close to Santana. "I really have a good feeling about getting pregnant the first time. I can't explain why I feel that way. I know it sounds crazy."

"It doesn't sound crazy at all. I love you so much and I thank God every day for you too." Santana kissed Brittany more passionately this time. "How about we go upstairs and try to make our own baby."

Brittany giggled and grabbed Santana's hand practically dragging her upstairs.


End file.
